Ridiculous Courting
by NaturalDecline
Summary: This story is about Kagome's life after Naraku is dead and the well is sealed. She has a 'coming out' party to find a suitor and what happens when Sesshomaru attends? Sess/Kag :


**EYYYOOO! This is going to be interesting, I am working on three full length stories at the same time. I can't help it though, when an idea comes, it just comes, no control over it. Lol. Anyway, one of my favorite pairings of all time is Kagome/Sesshomaru, they are just amazing all I'm sayyin. Oh and this story is not for Inuyasha or Kikyo lovers or haters. I don't criminalize either of them but I don't really focus much on them either. So without further ado I will get on with Le Story :D **

**RIDICULOUS COURTING:**

**He's Dead **

The light was seeping through the trees as it rose flickering itself across the sun kissed face of a certain miko of the Shikon no Tama. Said miko was beginning to rise and was not liking it one bit. She scrunched her nose and blinked a few times before turning over and pulling her blanket over her face, shielding her sensitive eyes.

"Come on wench! Get up!" came the voice of InuYasha, making Kagome groan in protest. Their small group had finally defeated Naraku and the well had closed, leaving Kagome to stay in the feudal era. There was a lot of adjusting she needed to do that she originally had trouble with, but she had eventually grown used to not having simple necessities in her own time.

Now she made her own soap and had to just switch out and wash out her underwear every few hours when it was… that time of month. She had even found some herbs that, while they weren't as effective as modern day chemicals, worked as deodorant, and was much better than not wearing anything at all.

"Inu! Why do we have to get up so early now?" Kagome asked, clearly irritated at having been interrupted from her slumber.

"We are going back to Edo to see my sister Kagome. InuYahsa and I are low on herbs and need to stock up. The Houshi and Slayer are going to get married, and you and Shippou are going to reside there, I believe." Kikyo, Inuyasha's mate, and the undead incarnate of Kagome told her in her smooth voice.

"Fine." Kagome said, grumbling unintelligibly for several seconds afterwards, something to do with stupid dogs. Kagome packed up her yellow back and rolled up her sleeping bag, hooking it onto her bicycle and throwing the yellow sack over her shoulder.

"Well let's get the show on the road." She said, like the true morning person she was, not. At some point through the day that the small motley group had been traveling, while Kagome was lost in her thoughts, her adoptive fox demon son, Shippou had hopped onto her shoulder.

"Mamma, why are we going to live in Edo with Kaede?" Shippou didn't really understand the meaning of mates and had been wondering why Kagome and he would no longer be travelling with Inuyasha and the older miko, Kikyo.

"Well Shippou, honey, I know you don't understand everything about mating yet, but InuYasha and Kikyo are mated now, and so they need time alone." Kagome explained gently to the child knowing full well that he just was not old enough for the sex talk yet.

"But, why do they need alone time?" Shippou pressed not catching the hint.

"So that we can give you a little cousin Shippou, now stop asking so many damn questions." Inuyasha stopped from ahead of them and told Shippou none too nicely, earning him an "InuYasha!" From both miko's in the group.

"Well knowing those two, Shippou, you'll have three or four baby cousins rather quickly." Miroku decided to chime in while his hand conveniently dropped from Sango's waste to her butt. This obviously, earning him a slap in the face.

"Hentai!" Sango grumbled under her breath but continued to let his hand roam.

Kagome just rolled her eyes, and smiled relishing the last moments with all of her friends together as they walked to the small village, Edo.

** First chapter is short but this is just a prequel, ya know, settin' the scene **

**This, unfortunately is a story that is not on my "DO NOW" list… my stories for The Walking Dead, "Time Again" and Twilight, "At the Market" are my priorities in comparison to this one, but I adore InuYasha and this Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing, I ship them so hardcooorrreee! **

**Thanks for reading, I'll update as soon as I can (I am I a story mood so depending on how quickly I type up a chapter for my other two stories, I might be able to update again today) Please feel extremely free to leave me a review or PM, they are much appreciated. **


End file.
